kitsune phantasy
by pyro of the flame road
Summary: naruto in a last attempt uses a mismatch fuin jutsu to kill him and the jubi but instead leads him to a new world,dimension and universe. he join a new cause to protect the peace established there he will meet new people and lovers. but his heart still yearns for his deceased lover hinata. naruto x ? i do not know if i will make it a harem or not may post a poll. may be a ma storie
1. prologue:chapter 1

**i do not own naruto or phantasy star**

**Prologue : chapter 1**

A blond teen was staring down a man on a giant wolf demon with ten tails. He was worn down and beaten badly. He glanced around and was sad to see few of his allies remaining. He sighed as he stepped forward he smiled to himself. He knew what he had to do for their sake. The others were ready to join him in battle and got in their stances.

" hey Sasuke….remember when we used to fight on team seven?"

Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"yeah what about it?" he asked but naruto just keep going on.

"I was always the dead last to everyone. They said I wouldn't amount to anything or I wouldn't be hokage… heh heh I guess they were right. So do the dead last a favor….rebuild konoha." naruto said and they were suddenly teleported far away.

Naruto smiled.

"thanks old man." he said as a yellow flash trailed away. He turned to his opponent and smiled as he removed his jacket and showed a lot of random seals wrote on his arms. He sighed as the man laughed.

"you have some sloppy fuin skills boy what is that suppose to do? I doubt it would do anything to the complete jubi." he said laughing.

"its not aimed at the jubi specifically. Anything in a hundred thousand miles would be demolished and ripped apart in time and space. My fuin skills and my fathers design." naruto said and brought a lot of chakra into the seals and they began to glow. Suddenly a giant explosion was seen from the survivors position.

"no…he didn't did he?" Sasuke asked and minato's form nodded.

"yes a fuin randomized not even I knew what it would do. Only how far it would reach. Sadly my son was caught in the blast also nothing could survive that not even the jubi." minato said and they all looked down in sadness as Sasuke hit the ground.

"he just wanted to be hokage and be recognized as a human why did he have to die! Why!" Sasuke screamed in rage.

"but he's with Hinata now. They can live in peace now." choji muttered as others nodded in agreement.

"ill rebuild konoha and be hokage for naruto. Ill make peace and live his dream for him." Sasuke said in determination and they nodded and left to build the new konoha.

(with naruto)

His body was being ripped to shreds by time and space. His body ached and his mind was blacking out.

"hina-chan i'm coming soon." he said in pain and passed out never seeing the light or the old man who he landed in front of.

"ho ho very interesting. To survive that you must have some destiny ahead of you." the man said and picked naruto up and walk off to a city.

(days later)

Naruto groaned hearing a girls voice and couldn't quite see yet.

"Hinata?" he asked

"i'm sorry you must be mistaking me for someone else. I'm karen erra I was place to see over you." she said and naruto looked around.

"i'm not dead?" he asked and she shook her head 'no'

"no you quite alive headmaster nav found you. You landed in front of him from a wormhole it seems to survive was sure to be impossible. Do you have a name?" she asked and he nodded.

"naruto uzumaki. I'm sorry but i'm not sure that was supposed to kill me. I was kinda hoping my final attack would put me beside my deceased girlfriend." he said sadly and she frowned.

"a suicide attempt?" she asked and he shook his head.

"a last resort to stop a mad man from destroying my home." he said and she tilted her head.

"your home? Where did you come from?" she asked and naruto looked down.

"my home was called the elemental counties we never consider if their was a name for our planet or era but that is all I know." he said and she nodded.

"time and space seemed to throw you here from god knows where. Ill see if headmaster nav knows anything about this." she said and he nodded. He finally tried to sit up only for her to push him back and kept her hand there.

"you shouldn't move your muscles were torn badly." she said and he nodded but she seemed not to move her hand.

"um its karen right?" he asked and she nodded.

"yes karen erra why?" she asked and he gained a nervous look.

"you can move your hand now." he said causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"oh…um… my deepest apologies! I-I have to go inform the headmaster of your being awake!" she said and quickly left.

"I cant think like that! What about Hinata! I will not hurt her! I will not consider loving anyone in my life till I meet her in death." he said to himself. He sighed and waited for the 'headmaster' to arrive. The door finally opened and showed a old man and a blushing karen. She was cute when he actually looked at her. Blue hair in two braids short in the front her beautiful eyes showed determination. she was a little short about 5ft maybe less or little more he took in her figure and then notice something he was checking her out and if her posture showed anything then she knew he was doing it until a cough broke his attention.

"I take it you find her more interesting than me?" he asked catching them off guard.

"yes I mean no I-I just never seen a girl like her she's like different from what we have on my planet is she native in this world or is it possible you travel through space?" he asked in embarrassment and the man laughed.

"she is a Newman from neudaize as I am a cast from parlum. Simple no? we travel through space yes but your home is far from our reach if i'm right. Now mr. uzumaki I have a proposition for you." nav said and naruto frowned.

"what kind of proposition?" he asked and the man chuckled.

"I want you to be a guardian a peace keeper if you will. You can work beside others like karen here she is a trainee herself. I'm sure you have potential in fighting against enemies if those scars are anything who knows impress me and you could be her superior." nav said and naruto sighed.

"I rather not fight. I just came from war my world in ruins and few survivors. I lost friends family and a lover." naruto said and karen looked down in sadness.

"war does change people for better or worse. You yourself look ready for death and salvation for your sins in that war. But I guarantee this will benefit you also and the things we face are far from what you faced just simple creatures. You can save many lives. Prevent more casualties. What do you say young man?" he asked and naruto looked down.

"I see….karen inform him of the duties and requirements of a guardian. I have a matter to attend to and mr. uzumaki I sincerely hope you join us we need all the help we can gather." nav said walking out.

"y-yes sir." karen saluted and turned to naruto.

"a-a guardian is a peace keeper of sorts but also a mobile unit for rescues and other types of missions we are given guidelines to follow through missions and have a superior at all times in case the missions perimeter change. We currently face against a threat known as seeds a virus like creature that infects wildlife of tries directly to attack we only know that it is weak against photon energy. Does that clarify what a guardian is?" she asked and naruto sighed.

"even though it seems like I heard about all the details I feel that pieces aren't there. Imp sorry if i'm skeptical but I have a feeling there is a dark side to this if you told all you know and there is a gap like where do these things come from why is there a military and a group of people to handle this and why this group even exists." naruto said and karen thought about it.

"i'm not sure but promise I will help you in anyway if you join." karen said and naruto sighed.

"karen I really don't want into this. I want a simple life that's all."

He said and she sighed.

"I want to contribute to the gurhal system. I have to there are many lives at stake. Please understand we need as many are able to help and headmaster nav sensed potential in you. Not many has ever caught his eye not even me. Please reconsider…..ill do anything if you will join….anything." she pleaded and naruto frowned.

"why are you so….desperate. You would throw yourself like that for just a recruit. You don't even know if i'm good or evil." naruto said and she shook her head.

"he saw good in you he knows almost everything. He is a wise person if he says you have greatness then you undoubtfully have greatness. If I ….if I could get you to join our cause that will be the most I can really help anyone please just say what you want. Anything …..even me. I saw your attention on me if that is what you want then feel free. just join us." she begged and naruto frowned. In thought then smiled.

"….ill join but you have to make me a promise…." he said and she nodded hastily.

"anything just name it I would marry you if I had to!" she said and he nodded.

"don't ever offer your self like that no matter how great. Promise me you will put your self in higher standing than recruiting." naruto said and she was shocked .

"but…wha-what? You cant really…. that's it?" she asked and he nodded smiling more like a fox than even kurama could hope to do.

"yes that's it i'm not the type of man to just take what's not mine besides Hinata would kill me if I did. If you can die after you die that is. That isn't possible is it?" he asked jokingly causing her to laugh.

"i'm not sure your really strange you know that?" she asked and chuckled.

"I hear it all the time." naruto said and she laughed but something hit her.

"who is this Hinata. You called me by that name but never said who it was." she asked and naruto sighed sadly

" my dead girlfriend and lover she died before I was sent here in my last resort. I thought I was dead and I saw your long blue hair…the same color as hers. Imp sorry if I offended you in any way." he said looking down and noticed something the seals vanished only the one with what he recovered from Konoha's ruined building including hinata's home. He smiled it was shaped as the leaf symbol.

"it seems a little of my home is still with me but I got a question is it possible you can arrange a burial I have her body sealed with me and ….." he started and she smiled sadly

"say no more I will arrange it immediately." she said and left to arrange it….


	2. prologue:chapter 2

**i do not own naruto or phantasy star **

**this is part 2 to my phantasy star naruto fanfic i hope you like i making slight changes to the original story i had wrote so it may take time**

**Prologue: chapter 2**

We find naruto and karen on neudaize karen arranged a burial on this planet after telling him how their culture was fine tuned if not similar to their own. He agreed neudaize would be perfect. They even had one of the light masters do a small prayer for her safe guidance to the after life naruto of course took her byakugan much to karens disgust but he explained the power behind the eyes and how he and everyone had to do this incase some one was going to try and steal them for power. He sealed them away so not even he could get to them. They currently was going to see karens sister so he could rest after the emotional day and karen to see her sister after so long.

"karen? Is that you? Karen!" a blond women asked and then lunged at karen wrapping her in a hug.

"Maya its been so long how are things?" she asked and Maya smiled.

"its going well and you?" she asked and karen sighed.

"we just had a funeral for some one and I was coming to see if me and naruto could rest at your place." karen said and Maya nodded sadly.

"of course i'm sorry to hear about the funeral but do you mind my asking who was it?" Maya asked and naruto spoke up sadly.

"my girlfriend. Karen again i'm thankful you arranged this and accompanied me there. I'm sure hina-chan appreciates it also." naruto said and karen nodded.

"of course it was no problem at all. Let hurry and get you some where so you can rest. Your not even fully healed yet." she said and he nodded and they began walking to Maya's house and naruto sighed when they made it. He grunted as something pushed him back wards. Karen eyes were wide at who she saw and they quickly he went to his side and tried to help him up.

"m-maiden i'm terribly sorry for my friend. He isn't aware right now. He is injured and emotionally spent. Please for forgive him."

She said and naruto looked up and saw a women with blue hair and purple eyes she look so delicate all most like a doll. The women quickly bowed seeing naruto.

"i'm terribly sorry I should've seen him. Is he all right?" she asked as naruto stood up.

" i'm fine and it was my fault I was trying to rush to get some rest. I beg for your forgiveness. She nodded.

" it fine I didn't fall but what about you . You seemed troubled? Is everything fine?" she asked and naruto looked.

" i'm fine. Excuse us we need to take our leave maiden." naruto said with a bow and she nodded and glanced at karen as they left but couldn't say anything.

(time skip)

Naruto sighed as he sat down. Maya looked over his wounds and frowned.

"how could you stand? Your muscles are almost destroyed and your almost passing in or out." she asked and naruto took a deep breathe.

"I wanted her to be put to rest. I owe her that much if not more i'm happy the light master offered to do a prayer for her." naruto said and Maya was shocked a light master did a prayer for a funeral that is rare.

"well i'm glad to hear that but you must be in tremendous pain. You should rest feel free to lay anywhere I need to talk to karen." Maya said and naruto sighed.

"did I hurt the maiden Maya?" he asked and Maya shook her head.

"no you didn't so lay down and rest for now. Call us if you need anything." she said and he nodded and layed on the couch. They left the room and naruto sighed looking at the ceiling.

"Hinata-chan ill join you one day then we can make that family like we said we would. Just wait till i'm done here." he said and drifted off to sleep never seeing karen looking sadly at him. She turned and walked to talk to Maya. She sat in the room with Maya.

"what did you need to talk about?" karen asked and Maya smiled

"you have the hots for him don't you?" she accused and karen blushed.

"no don't state outrageous things like that! We just buried his deceased lover! He still loves her and ….." she started and Maya smiled wider at karens rant.

"so you feel you cant replace her? Is that it? You and him need to realize something….fate gave him a fresh start. He should've died if he was worse than that but something prevented that. As to what I don't know but it may be Hinata or a god I cant truly say. Just don't lose the opportunity if you want it." Maya said and karen sighed.

"Maya drop it please just tell me what you wanted to tell me." karen said and Maya sighed.

"that is what I wanted to talk about. Karen just don't hurt your self. You're my little sister. If you want him then try but if not don't regret it simple as that." maya said and karen nodded.

"ill keep that in mind. I should call headmaster nav to tell him naruto has agreed to join the guardians." karen said and maya nodded and maya left…


	3. episode 1: chapter 1

**Episode 1: chapter 1**

**i do not own naruto or phantasy star**

**an: im sorry that im taking so long ive been trying to sort everything i have and decide if i want to do these few stories i have or focus on a smaller one i have**

(A year later)

"karen, naruto you two are to go to mautoob to investigate a incident with seeds. We got word they are in the chasms of mautoob. Find out why and try to limit them if not clear them all. Ok?" the president asked and naruto nodded.

"we will do our best sir but I wish for a beast member so they can guide us and give us another party member. If that is acceptable sir." naruto said and the president nodded.

"request accepted I shall pick one of the best to accompany you two. We are short handed since the incident here but I will provide you a suitable escort/member for your team. They will meet you at mautoob." the president said and naruto nodded.

"then we shall take our leave till next time." naruto said and they left.

"what's your thoughts karen?" naruto asked and she smiled.

"a simple enough mission just kill seeds and investigate their interests in that particular area." she said and naruto sighed

"but why just two members? It sounded like a suicide mission if anything." naruto said and karen frowned.

"are you still on that? Come on captain we are some of the powerful members they just have faith in us is all." karen said and naruto shrugged

"ill take your word on it lets just go our partner is waiting." naruto said and she nodded. They boarded a ppt shuttle to mautoob and left to mautoob where they waited and suddenly a kid ran by.

"bye suckers!" he called out and naruto looked away.

"karen your in your body suit." naruto said holding a spare nano out which she took quickly and put on. She was blushing up a storm it was embarrassing to her. Naruto saw the same kid and smiled.

"I see …..why didn't I notice him." naruto said and grabbed the kid.

"yo Tonnio can I have that back now?" he asked and Tonnio grunted.

"let me go! You moron!" he called out and naruto laughed.

"i'm sensing some hostility why so mad? Did you actually think I would come here with out spares after last time? Tsk tsk shame on you Tonnio I thought you looked up to me." naruto said and the kid growled.

"are you calling me short! I'm gonna kick your ass!" he said as karen walked up.

"you know him?" karen asked and naruto laughed.

"I meet him when his older sister was around. We then had a mission here which he did the same thing to me as he did you but I don't wear a bodysuit. Just say I had a hard time to escape this planet un raped. Little brat." he said snatching the nano from him handing it to karen who put it away.

"do you carry a spare for everyone?" she asked and naruto chuckled.

"nope just you because you focus on the mission to much and never prepare in case of a situation like this. Be glad you wear bodysuits or it would be a lot worse." he said as he sat Tonnio down and smiled.

"so how goes things?" naruto asked and Tonnio growled.

"peachy Linna ran away from home and big sis is worried sick i'm trying to keep a steady mission rate so I can support my mother and sister and have no time for searching and now i'm paired up with the intellectual jackass of the guardians!" Tonnio said in frustration and naruto sighed.

"just be a good boy okay? If I see Linna ill inform you but we have a mission so lets go." he said and they left to the chasms of mautoob and saw truly how bad the situation was.

"what did I tell ya ….a suicide mission. Lets go before we drawl all their attention Ill start clean up after we investigate and you two are a safe distance away." naruto said and they looked surprised.

"you cant be serious we can help!" karen said and Tonnio nodded

"yeah what she said idiot you cant kill them by your self! They would kill you after you cleared a few out." Tonnio said and naruto frowned.

"trust me i've been in worse situation and when your older I can tell you some of them." naruto said and Tonnio grew a tick mark.

"i'm older than you ! You dumb ass!" Tonnio shouted and suddenly all the seeds stopped what they were doing and turned to them.

"ok you two see that boulder I want you to hide there and Tonnio if we survive this ill kick your ass for this." naruto said and the paling two nodded and hid as naruto summoned a clone and began to make a rasenshuriken. Not knowing the two were watching. To say they were shocked was a understatement he quickly threw it and it expanded widely killing most but not all of them. Naruto was panting.

'I cant make those like I use to I have to fend them off and get the rest of the mission done.' he thought and summoned as many kagebushins as he could. A sad fifth teen they charged the remaining seeds only to disappear as naruto passed out. Karen panicked and rushed to his side.

"Tonnio we have to get him out of here! Can you nanoblast?" she asked and he nodded and transformed he quickly grabbed naruto and they ran far away to mautoob city. They took him to the mautoob guardian branch.

"we need to contact the president and get naruto some help ill take naruto you inform the president of the mission." karen said and took naruto to the infirmary.

(with Tonnio)

"sir we had a problem there was a massive amount of seeds and uzumaki fought to keep us safe but…. We don't know his condition he fainted after a massive technick it killed hundreds of them we quickly retreated." he said and the president nodded.

"I see tell me more of this technick? Was it really so powerful it killed hundreds of seeds?" he asked and Tonnio nodded

"all most like a crate of explosive blowing up except it was shaped like a star and he threw it. It seemed wind based." he said and the president nodded

"this is to be top secret Tonnio understand no one is to hear of this technick or uzumaki knowing such a technick when he is in the clear you three are to see me. Ill contact the military about that area and again say nothing tell karen the same." the president said and Tonnio nodded.

"y-yes sir ill inform her." he said and the line cut off and he left to karen.

(with karen)

"Do you know what is wrong with him? Is he alright?" she asked the doctors who nodded.

"he used pure photon and poisoned his body his arm is badly damaged. Very unique to draw photon with out any medium is quite a skill but its costly. He will heal but I suggest he stay out of missions for awhile and recuperate or next time he has to use that will be his last." she said and karen nodded

"thank you." she said and the doctor nodded and left as Tonnio came in.

"how is he?" Tonnio asked and karen sighed as she sat beside him.

"he has been poisoned by pure photon and his arm is damaged by that technick he used. What did the president say?" she asked and Tonnio looked down.

"this mission and everything that happened is classified as top secret. We cannot give out details to any one except those who are qualified to know." he said and karen nodded.

"naruto is being taken off the active roster for time to heal and I have no choice but to stay with him as i'm his partner. I guess it isn't that bad…." karen sighed out and Tonnio nodded.

"we need to move him to head quarters the president want us to return naruto is safe to move? Right?" Tonnio asked and karen nodded.

"yes he can travel safely." she said and looked down

'why didn't I believe him? He is wise like master nav. he would know a suicide mission. but no I had to be too optimistic and let my guard down!' she thought and they prepared to leave….

**chapter end**

**an: i appreciate all the support ive got from some of the readers at first i wasn't sure i wanted to post any stories but im glad few of the readers in my stories liked them and for those readers ill keep writing **

**peace out pyro **


End file.
